Back to jungle
Tony (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) a Nile Crocodile and a friend of Gloria. He's reliable, encouraging, neurotic and has a sense of humor. He tries to cools down when things go out of control * Frank (voiced by Richard Kind) - An African Rock Python and Kevin's best friend. He is nevous, sensative, and sometimes self-centered but he still a good friend to Alex, Kevin and the gang. He dislike being in bad situations, especially when Marty tried to run of to the wild. Bomani is Alex's Uncle and Zuba's brother. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. He reports to Zuba about the search for the rogue lion, Dingani, since he's on a killing spree. When Zuba leaves to protect his son, he leaves Bomani in charge until he returns to africa Giovanni is Gia's father, at first he did not like Alex and he and Zuba didn't get along, but after seeing Alex protecting Gia of the Dingane, he accepts Alex as his son in law. He is voiced by Robert De Niro Leiana is Gia's Mother. She is voiced by Jodi Benson Ron is a clueless melanistic leopard who tried to flirt with Gia and end up to be friends with her when he mistakens her to be a female leopard when he founded out that she's a Jaguar and he's a Leopard stated that they should be friends. In the end he joins the Circus ZaragoZa. He's voiced by Patrick Warburton Mokandi is Alex's Uncle. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. He reports to Zuba about the search for the rogue lion, Sinbaku, since he's on a killing spree. Munro is a Gorilla who joins Circus Zaragoza during the train chase in the Jungle. He is much like Pedro from Rio and he and Ezekiel for a musical friendship as they both love music. He is voiced by Jamie Foxx. Rodney is a friendly Saltwater Crocodile who is befriended by Alex and the gang in India. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. In the end he, Stan and Jasper join the circus. Mokandi is Alex's Uncle. He is voiced by Samuel L. Jackson. He reports to Zuba about the search for the rogue lion, Sinbaku Stan, Hector and Jasper are the Black Caiman brothers and friends of Rodney. They join the circus with Rodney. They are voiced both by Seth Rogen and Joseph Siravo. Sid is a Reticulated Python who encountered alex and the gang in India. He quite friendly, excitable, a good camedian and very stealthy. In the end he joins the circus Zaragoza. He is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. Ezekiel is and jazzy Sumatran Orangutan who befriends Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Stefano, Vitaly and Gia. He used to live in Sumatra until humans captured him and brought him to the Indian Zoo before escaped into the wild in india few monthes ago. He and his followers soon joins the circus. He is voiced by Cee Lo Green. He shares similarities to both King Louie from the Jungle book and Rafiki from The Lion King. He's like a king to the Monkeys. * The Monkeys The Monkeys are Ezekiel fellow followers who wherever their boss goes, they go. they are voiced by Eric Darnell, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, and Phil LaMarr. Most of them are Langurs, Rhesus Monkeys, Colobine Monkey, Bonnet Macaques and Lion-tailed Monkeys. When they joined Circus Zaragoza, they became backup dances for Ezekiel and Munro. Jacob is a street-smart Komodo Dragon with a good heart. he lives in the streets of. He is voiced by Adam Sandler. In the end, he joins Circus Zaragoza. Catherine is a white bengal tigress who becomes Vitaly's love interest and joins flying through hoops with him in Circus Zaragoza. She is voiced by Julia Roberts. Similar of Shira from Ice Age 4. Bridget, Talia, Ivona, Eleanor and Bonnie are four indian peacocks and love to show humans their beautiful feathers. They're the opposites of the Penguins except more lady-like. Bridget is the leader of the group, like Skipper. Bridget is voiced by Jennifer Lopez, Trina is voiced by Regina King, Ivona is voiced by Grey DeLisle and Vicki Lewis, and Bonnie is voiced by Christina Applegate. In the end, they join Circus Zaragoza of showing the crowd their feathers. Bridget has blue, azure and purple feathers, Trina has orange, tangelo and red feathers, Ivona has green, harleguin and apple green feathers, and Bonnie has yellow, amber and pale yellow feathers. Lala is a lioness and Alex's childhood friend, she's has a crush on Alex, but she realize that Gia is Alex's girlfriend and plans kiss Alex on cheek to give jealousy to Gia, after In the end, she apologizes to Alex and Gia, because she discover that Gia is Alex's soulmate. She is voiced by Christine Taylor, Ben Stiller's wife. Gustave is a famous large Nile Crocodile who use to be part of Dingane's revenge plot until he became disillusioned with Dingane's mission and decided to move to Cairo, Egypt to start a new life. He joins Circus Zaragoza. He is very similar to Bufo from epic, ''only much more friendly and helpful towards the circus gang. He is voiced by Pitbull Treein Treein is a alligator who befriended by Alex and the circus gang, he is a strong, brave and kind alligator that he would risk his life for anyone. He later joins the circus. Alexa '''Gwyneth Paltrow as Alexa' an african wild dog, who befriended with Gloria and Gia in Africa. She later joins the circus Zaragoza. Stefanie Bridgit Mendler as Stefanie, a fox that is kind hearted, care free and good natured. She later joins the Circus Zaragoza. Felix Eddy Murphy as Felix the fox, who is a trickster and a heart of gold. He then met Stefanie and decides to join Circus Zaragoza as her partner. Jessica Drew Barrymore as Jessica the dog who becomes Brownies love interest. In the end she joins the Circus zaragoza. Phillip is a Hornbill and is Zuba's Squire.He was afraid of Marcus until he reformed. He is also Zuba's majordomo. He is voiced by Bernardo De Paula Folgar is a Anteater that helps Zuba out sometimes.He serves as Zuba's lookout. He is voiced by Rowan Atkinson A black and white American paint horse. Marty's love interest, sold to the circus for a better life because of the mistreatment from the other horses at her previous home. Dan is a Meerkat that lives in a small forest with Tom the Warthog. They both help Alex by singing him "Hakuna Mahelping" which encourages him to defeat Dingane. He also Helps him in defeating the Rouge lions and Dinganes other followers. He is voiced by Nathan Lane. Tom is a Warthog that helps Alex.He lives in a small Forest with Dan the Meerkat.He and Dan encourage Alex to defeat Dingane by singing "Hakuna Mahelping".He also helps in Defeating the Rouge Lions and Dinganes other followers.He is voiced by Ernie Sabella. Dingane is the main antagonist of Madagascar 4. He's a rogue lion with a shaved off mane, has two scars over his eyes and the middle scar goes down along the snout, his eyes are red and a goatee. He is the leader of the rogue lions. While Alex and his friends left africa, during the rite of passage ceremony, Dingani opposed Zuba about not banishing Alakey, but Zuba doesn't care what he thinks about Alex and warn him to stand down. Outraged, Dingane assaulted Zuba infront of the pride and Florrie, while they fought, Zuba swiped Dingani in the face, scaring both his eyes turning his eye color from green to red. and Zuba manage to defeat him. Soon after that, Zuba banishes him from the pride in addition of shaving his mane off in shame. Ever since banishment, he and other rogue lions have been savagely killing animals, lions on the reserve and been hunting humans off the reserve. When. He was also Makunga's friend and is similar to both Scar and Black Wolf. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving. Also, he and the other lions are simular to the outsiders from The Lion King 2. Shetani and Sheeta '''are rogue lionesses and Dingane and Sinbaku's second-in-command. There supporting and secondary antagonists. When her beloved Dingane was banished she followed him and vows to help and make him to be alpha lion and kill Alex. She and Gia had an intese rivalry. She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. Roazi is a rouge lion who is Dingane's boss who help him to kill Alex and Zuba. When he's with the elder he treats Zuba after commit madness around the pride. He has a deep harassing voice that rough lions attacked the brethren. He is voiced by Sam Neill. Gakere is a skinny rogue lion who is simular to Nuka from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. He is voiced by Andy Dick. Teetsi was Makunga's minion from Escape 2 Africa in order to make alex lose make his boss alpha lion. In Madagascar 4, Alex demanded and rematch against him and beat him. After that, Zuba banished him for punching his son during the Rite of Passage ceremony years ago and went on his own in the wasteland. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore '''Mokoopa Mokoopa '''is a tough rogue lion and very trustworthy twords his master and an old friend of Teetsi. Mokoopa has a short temper that is seen many times throught the film (due to Zuba banishing Sinbaku) '''Denzaru Denzaru is an overwieght Lion who is lazy and a bit dim-witted with and australian accent. He loves to scratch people which makes him laugh. He is voiced by Daves Batson Masoba is a tough rogue lion and very trustworthy twords his master and an old friend of Teetsi. He has a mid temper that is seen many times through the film He's voiced by Ron Perlman. Sundyata is an obese, lazy rogue lion who's dim-witted nature and english accent make him the comic relief of the film. He loves to scratch people which makes him laugh. He is voiced by Jeffrey Garcia. * Other rogue Lions They are Dingani's pride since his banishment. Most of theme have darkish fur, messe, different eye color, and are covered in scars and red face paint. They are voiced by various actors/actresses Sinbaku is a rogue loin with and shaeved off man and has two scrs over his eyes and his eyes are red. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving. He is the leader of the rogue lions and the main antagonist of Madagascar 4. While Alex and his friends left africa, durin the rite od passage ceremony, Sinbaku opposed Zuba about not banishing Alakey, but Zuba doesn't care what he thinks about Alex and warn him to stand down. Outraged, Sinbaku assaulted Zuba infront of the pride and Florrie, while they fought, Zuba swiped Sinbaku in the face and scared both his eyes Ace is a a smart-alec Cheetah who was banished by Zuba for being a trouble maker but reforms and joins Circus Zaragoza. He speaks in a mafia accent. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Sekai is a Bearded Vulture who is leader of the Vultures, Scraw is a Griffin Vulture, and Viekas is a Lapped-face Vulture. Sekai, Scraw and Viekas are voiced by Alain Chabat, Eddie Gossling, and Michael Wincott .In the end they reforms and joins the circus Zaragoza Nidhiki is a savage Olive Baboon who over confident and somewhat psychotic. He reforms in the end and joins Circus Zaragoza. Nidhiki is voiced by Kunal Nayyar. Khalfani is a hyena and associate of Dingane since hs banishment and joins him on his goal to kill Alex and Zuba. He is a mafia boss of Hyenas. He is voiced by John Polito Lefu is Khalfani's right hand hyena he was killed by Dingane after he mocked him.He is voiced by Dierdrich Bader. Sekayi is a skinny Hyena who doesn't speak, he only laughs, cackles and giggles: He is voiced by Tom Kenny Gazini is a very sadistic hyena who thinks violence is funny to him as he likes to brutally attacks people and animals. But soon he Kesha and Sekayi reforms and in the end the three joins the circus zaragoza He is voiced Gary Sinise. Kesha is a Hyena that is part of Khalfani's group she became his right hand hyena after Lefu is killed.She is voiced by Ashley Greene. Klark is a Wildebeast that is a associate of Dingane.He wants to become a carnivore so he can be like the Rouge lions.He is the leader of the Wildebeasts.He is voiced by Tom Hardy. Smuk is Klark's right hand wildebeast. But later reforms and joins the circus zaragoza. He is voiced by Seth Meyers Frank is a Wildebeast that trys to hunt down small Mammals to feed on.But Klark encourages him to feed on larger Mammals such as Alex and Zuba.He is voiced by Mel Gibson Thom is a Wildebeast that likes trying to Growl.He wants to scare Alex away by Growling.He is voiced by Brad Pitt Bill is a Greenland Shark that escaped from his land after a massive Rockslide happend.He wants to scare away Zuba and eat Alex.He is voiced by Nat Wolff. Carl is a Water Buffalo that is a a associate of Dingane.He insists that he should be Dingane's second-in-command but Dingane refuses to make him it.During the song Be Ready Dingane yells at him. And it causes him to fall through a crack and into a Boiling geyser with lava surrounding it. He later manages to escape it and tells Dingane and the others.That he wants to hurl Alex against a tree. He is voiced by Christain Bale. But he soon found out that Dingane was only using him so he turns on him and apologized to Alex and the gang. In the end he joins the circus zaragoza Donovan is a SaltwaterCrocodile that is a associate of Dingane. He is the leader of the SaltwaterCrocodiles.He wants to eat Alex but decides on eating Dingane later.He is voiced by Matt Damon. Sullivan is a SaltwaterCrocodile that likes to plan surprise attacks on animals.H e wants to plan a surprise attack on Zuba.He is Donovan's second-in-command.He is voiced by Jude Law. The other SaltwaterCocodiles want to defeat Alex and Zuba. They are voiced by Kurt Russell and Wyat Russell. Zim is a associate of Dingane.He is a Pitohui.He has a poison in which he wants to release it on Alex and scare him away.later he gets injured and Gia and the gang help him try to get better and he did. in the end he reforms and joins the circus zaragoza. He is voiced by Oliver Hudson. Greg is a associate of Dingane.He is a African wild dog.He wants to attack Alex and overpower Zuba. But he soon reforms and turns on Dingane. Later he joins the circus zaragoza. He is voiced by Robert Hoffman. John is a associate of Dingane.He is a Boa Constrictor.He wants to bite Zuba and get rid of Alex.He soon finds out that Dingane was going to double cross him and so he turns against him. In the end he decided to join the circus zaragoza. He is voiced by Channing Tatum. Marcus is a associate of Dingane.He is a African Harrier Hawk.He feeds on scraps left by others.He wants to swoop down on Alex and bite him.But later he hears that Dingane was planning to attack his flock after he gets rid of Alex and Zuba, he turns against Dingane. In the end he finds a female African Harrier Hawk and they both became mates. Also they both joined the circus zaragoza together. He is voiced by Roger Moore. Pablo is associate of Dingane. He is A spider. He wants to turn Alex into a web. Old lady from New York came to africa. During a safari, she crossed path with Dingani and his followers. When she smacked him in the face he went sadistic and before he mauls Nana, her last words were "Bad Kitty?" in a frightend way. Dingani killed her off screen of the film